Jennys first crush
by Godzilla183
Summary: Jenny falls for the new boy in her class at school and unknowingly puts herself in danger once again
1. Chapter 1 the new boy

I want to thank Fanfic girl of all worlds

May 23rd 1989

It was Monday morning and nine-year-old Jenny Foxworth was sitting in class when the door opened and her teacher entered, a sandy blonde haired, sap green eyed boy, wearing an emerald green short sleeve shirt, glasses, and blue sweatpants followed close behind her.

"Children settle down." She said. ''We have a new student joining our class and I expect you all to make feel him welcome.''

"Yes Mrs. Grenler." The children replied in unison.

"Tell everyone your name." Mrs. Grenler coaxed to the boy.

''Hello my name is Jeremy Sykes." The boy smiled gently, waving to his new peers.

Jenny froze in terror as she remembered being kidnapped and taken to a old warehouse, the pain of it all far too fresh in her young mind.

Sitting with her hands tied behind her while the man who was holding her prisoner sent a ransom demand to her parents butler Winston and told him to get her father on the phone to inform him of the situation about his daughter.

Thankfully she was rescued by her kitten Oliver and her poodle Georgette with help from Mr Fagin and his gang of dogs.

"You can take that empty seat next to Jenny." The teacher said, directing towards the red haired girl. Her words shook her from her stupor but struck a deeper sense of terror within, her blood turning to ice as it flowed to a halt in her veins.

"Okay." Jeremy replied as he sat down.

"Hello I'm Jeremy." he whispered to the girl beside him. She just sat there trembling in fear that someone might try to kidnap her again.  
"Are you okay...?" The boy asked, Jenny turned and looked at her new desk partner.

"Hello its nice to meet you." She said, trying her hardest to control her trembling tone as he shook her hand.

Jenny pulled her hand back in shock. When she held his hand she felt a spark and she wondered did he feel it too?


	2. Chapter 2 a new friendship is formed

"Wow..." Jeremy thought, as he felt a shock pass through him when he shook the hand of the girl sitting next to him and he gave her a quick look and was mesmorized by her gorgeous red hair and those beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

"Mr. Sykes, please pay attention." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grenler." Jeremy replied as he focused on the lesson she was currently writing on the blackboard and raised his hand.

"Yes Jeremy?" she acknowledged.  
"Christopher Columbus." he answered.

"That's correct; Christopher Columbus discovered America." She replied.

"Jeremy I am impressed." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Jenny." He told her.

"Listen I was wondering if I could show you around since this is your first day here?" She asked, once class was done.

"Okay that's great" He said.

"And we can sit together at lunch and get to know each other! They are serving my favorite today too; steak and baked potatoes!" Jenny smiled.

"That sounds great." Jeremy said.

"I think I am going to like this boy...!" Jenny thought to herself as she no longer was thinking of that night and her frightening experience, the trembling having ceased long ago.


	3. Chapter 3 learning about each other

For the rest of the day Jenny was Jeremy's partner as she showed him around the school.

"The library is down there," She said as she pointed to the left. "And the gym is over there."

"Wow its huge...!" Jeremy marveled, gazing around the ginormous room.

"I know its incredible that's where we have school dances and parties!" Jenny replied, suddenly a bell rang causing the blonde boy to jump.

"It's okay that's just the dismissal bell." Jenny explained, as she held his hand to calm him down as they exited the building.

"Jenny wait!" Mrs. Grenler called, as she hurried toward them.

"Yes?" Jenny asked, regarding her teacher.

"I was wondering if Jeremy could spend the night at your house his mother is away on business and she won't be back until tomorrow morning." Mrs. Grenler explained.

"Of course he can!" Jenny replied, a smile blooming on her face.

"Thank you Jenny and I will see you tomorrow." Mrs. Grenler smiled, waving them off, as the school buses began arriving and Jenny and Jeremy climbed on their bus. "Jeremy lets be seat partners." Jenny said as she sat down and slid over by the window to give her new friend room to sit as well.

"Okay." he replied and sat next to her.


	4. Chapter 4 jeremy meets the family

The school bus stopped on 5th avenue after dropping other children at their homes.

"Well this is where I live." Jenny said, after she and Jeremy got off the bus, Standing in front of one of the biggest houses Jeremy had ever seen.

"Aren't you coming?" Jenny asked as she looked at her new friend and giggled at the stunned expression on his face

"Oh yes I am coming." Jeremy said as he followed Jenny into the house.

"I should mention that I never had a sleepover with a boy." Jenny said sheepishly.

"That's okay I never had a sleepover with a girl." Jeremy replied. An orange cat rubbed itself against Jennys legs and purred his greeting.

"Oh, Hello Oliver! I missed you too." Jenny said as she picked up the cat and kissed his forehead. "Oliver this is my new friend Jeremy."

Oliver mewed hello but then his nose caught a familiar scent and his tail twitched nervously he smelled that scent once before he was positive but he couldn't remember when or where.

"Jeremy please make yourself comfortable while I get changed"  
Jenny said politely.

"Okay." he replied and Jenny ran upstairs while Jeremy sat on the living room sofa and looked around as Oliver paced back and forth, Jeremy tried to pet him and Oliver growled.

"Its okay Oliver I won't hurt you." Jeremy said as a man wearing a dark blue business suit and a red tie came in the front door.

"hello sir its nice to meet you." Jeremy said as he stood up and put out his hand to shake.

"Oh pardon me." Jeremy said as he noticed the mans confused expression "I am Jenny's new friend Jeremy."

The man smiled and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you, I am Jenny's father Clark Foxworth."

"Oh hi daddy welcome home! I see you met my new friend Jeremy!" Jenny smiled as she came downstairs wearing a pink dress with a matching ribbon in her bright red hair.

"Hello princess." Mr Foxworth said as he hugged and kissed Jenny on her cheek as a man with white hair and a blue apron tied around his waist entered.

"Welcome home sir." The man said.

"Thank you Winston." Jenny's father said as Jeremy took notice that Jenny had the same sky blue eyes as her father.

"Oh Daddy I forgot to ask, can Jeremy spend the night his mother is away on a business trip and she doesn't want him at home by himself."

"I should hope not especially with all the dangerous criminals out there and of course he can!" Mr Foxworth said.

"Thank you daddy!" Jenny replied.

"Winston please take Jeremy's bag to the guestroom." Mr Foxworth instructed.

"Right away sir." Winston said and picked up Jeremy's suitcase and carried it up stairs to the 2nd floor and walked down the hallway with Jeremy following.

"Okay here is the guestroom and Jenny's room is next door the bathroom is across the hall Mr and Mrs Foxworth's' room is down the hall and the library is on the next floor." Winston said as he opened the guestroom door and carried Jeremys suitcase inside and set it down next to the bed. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour we are having spaghetti and meatballs; Jenny's favorite."

"That's my favorite too!" Jeremy said as Winston left to return to the kitchen.

"Jeremy please come downstairs I want to introduce you to my mother." Jenny called.

"Okay I am coming!" He yelled back as he walked back along the hall and descended the stairs as a poodle with a pink ribbon in its hair was going up.

"Hello girl." Jeremy said as he tried to pet her and she growled at him having caught the same scent on him that Oliver did.

"Hmm" Georgette thought to herself. "That scent... I smelled it once before but I can't remember where..."

"Jeremy, this is my mother Eleanor Foxworth."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Ma'am." He shook the hand of the red haired lady in the dark green dress.

"Oh, thank you young man." Mrs. Foxworth replied.

"Jenny, honey, dinner is almost ready you should go wash up now." Mrs. Foxworth said.

"Okay mom. come on Jeremy, follow me." Jenny said as she grabbed his hand and felt that strange spark for the third time as they walked upstairs not noticing Mrs. Foxworth as she whispered to her husband that Jenny seems to have her first crush and Mr. Foxworth smiled and nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 5 dinner at the foxworths

"Your parents are nice." Jeremy said, as he and Jenny stood at the bathroom sink washing their hands.

"Yes." She said. "Tell me about your mom."

"Well she's a health inspector and she's in long island right now investigating some meat packing plant because of reports of food poisoning." Jeremy replied.

"That's interesting and your dad?" Jenny asked.

"My dad isn't with us anymore..." Jeremy said quietly as a tear came to his eye.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Jenny apologized. "If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"He died in a car accident..." Jeremy told her.

"Oh no that's awful." Jenny said, as they walked downstairs and headed for the dining room, arriving just as Winston came in carrying a tray with a giant bowl of Spaghetti

"Dinner is served!" He announced as Jenny and Jeremy took their seats next to each other and began to eat.

"Mmm this is delicious!" Jeremy said after he took his first mouthful.

"Yes" Jenny agreed. "Winston makes the best spaghetti before he worked for my parents he was the head chef in an Italian restaurant."

"Yes." Mr Foxworth replied. "and when I tasted his amazing cooking I offered him a job working for us."

"Really I like to cook." Jeremy said and Mrs Foxworth looked at him in amazement.

"You like to cook?" She asked.

"Yes." Jeremy answered.

"That sounds interesting. It's not often you hear that a boy is interested in cooking." Mr Foxworth said as Jenny looked admiringly at her new friend and he blushed.

"So what can you make?" Jenny asked.

"Well I just learned how to make filet mignon." He answered.

"Really?" Mrs Foxworth said astounded. "That's my favorite dish."

"I made that the night Mr Foxworth asked me to marry him." She said.

"Isn't that romantic?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I plan on making that when I propose someday." He said as he gazed at Jenny and her cheeks turned pink and she smiled at him shyly.

'she has a nice smile and pretty hair...!' Jeremy thought to himself.

"Who's ready for dessert?!" Winston said as he came in carrying bowls of ice cream.

"We are!" Jenny and Jeremy said in unison and they looked at each other and laughed. 'this is the most fun I have had in a long time and Jenny is cute and I think I have a crush on her.' Jeremy thought to himself as he ate his ice cream


	6. Chapter 6 enjoying each others company

"Well, Jenny, we have a few hours before we have to go to sleep. what would you like to do?" Jeremy asked her.

"Well we could watch a movie." She told him.

"All right." He answered and Jenny went to the vhs cabinet and took out one of her favorites: The care bears movie 2 the next generation, and put the tape in the VCR and pressed play and she and Jeremy settled down and watched.

Whenever something scary happened Jenny grabbed Jeremy's hand and hid her eyes.

"Its okay Jenny... I am here and I won't let anything happen to you..." Jeremy told her softly.

"...Thank you Jeremy..." She said, as he smiled and hugged her and she blushed.  
'I feel safe with him...and not only is he kind he is really cute' Jenny thought to herself. 'Wait a minute I can't be in love I am only nine but if I am it would explain the weird feelings I have been getting in my stomach and the spark I felt whenever we held hands...' as she gently held his hand and sure enough she felt the same spark once again.

'Well that settles it I am in love...!' Jenny thought to herself as she turned back to the movie which was the part when Darkheart was begging the care bears to save Christy.

"We care!" Jenny chanted as she looked at Jeremy and he joined in.

"We care!"

And Christy opened her eyes.

"YAAY!" Jenny cheered and she hugged Jeremy.

"That's my favorite part of the movie." Jenny said, as she watched Christy and her friends saying goodbye to the carebears as they headed back to care a lot.

"That's sad." Jeremy said.

"What is?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, that Christy and her friends might not see the care bears ever again." He said.

"Yes that is kind of sad..." Jenny admitted as she turned off the vcr and the T.V. and they walked upstairs to their rooms.

"Well goodnight Jenny." Jeremy said.

"Goodnight Jeremy." She told him, then she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. "I will see you in the morning."

She turned and went into her room and closed the door as Jeremy blushed and smiled before he entered his room and climbed in bed and fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7 danger arises

Meanwhile, unknown to Jenny and Jeremy, elsewhere in the city Jeremy's mother was plotting.

"Soon I will have that little girl in my hands and she will pay..." Mrs. Sykes growled as she looked at the picture on the wall.

"Don't worry she will pay for what she did to you Bill..." The woman growled in anger as she smashed a glass bottle against the wall.

"Melanie! get in here and clean that up!" Mrs. Sykes shouted and a blond haired woman in a maids uniform hurried in.

"Yes Mrs. Sykes..." Melanie said as she started sweeping up the broken glass.

"Faster!" Mrs. Sykes barked, as she pulled out a switchblade knife and pressed it to the maid's throat and Melanie shivered from the cold metal touching her neck.

"Good job... now get out of here!" Mrs. Sykes hissed.

"Yes Mrs. Sykes..." The maid said as she hurried to obey her mistress.

Mrs. Sykes laughed at the sight of her servant running with her tail between her legs.

"Gloria, Lisa, come!" and 2 Rottweilers came in and their mistress tossed them a freshly cooked steak.

"Jennifer Foxworth you will pay and anyone who gets in my way is going to be sorry...!" Mrs. Sykes whispered menacingly and she laughed insanely as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.


	8. Chapter 8 lunch and video games

A knock was heard on the front door and Jenny hurried to answer. "I'll get it!" She shouted, as Winston came out of the kitchen and her father poked his head out of his study where he was reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning Jeremy!" She said when she opened the door and saw her friend on the front steps in a green T shirt and blue jeans.

"J-Jenny...!" He stammered as he saw her in a blue dress and with her red hair in pigtails with blue ribbons tied in them and black flats on her feet.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

"You look incredible Jenny." He said and she blushed.

"Oh, Jeremy you are so sweet!" She replied.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Jeremy asked.

"Central park!" She replied with a large smile.

"Okay." He said.

"Daddy I am going to the park with Jeremy!" Jenny yelled.

"Okay princess, have fun!" He shouted back and Jenny grabbed her friends hand trying to ignore the spark that she felt whenever they held hands as they entered the park.

"So, where to first?" Jeremy asked looking around.

"How about a carriage ride?" Jenny suggested.

"All right." He replied as they headed for the horse drawn carriages.

"Ladies first." Jeremy said as he helped her into the carriage.

"You are a real gentleman." Jenny said as she smiled at him and he sat down and took her hand as the ride started.

"Wow that was so much fun!" Jeremy said half an hour later. "Would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Yes that sounds good. It's hot today." Jenny replied.

"What flavor would you like?" Jeremy asked.

"Strawberry please!" Jenny answered.

"Okay." He said.

"Good morning! What can I get you children?" The ice cream vendor asked.

"She would like a strawberry cone and I would like a chocolate please." Jeremy said.

"Coming right up!" The vendor replied. "Here you go!"

He handed them their cones.

"Thank you." The children said and they continued on their way.

"Yumm! This is good ice cream!" Jeremy remarked and Jenny nodded in agreement as they sat together on a bench.

"So, what can we do next?" Jeremy asked.

"The central park zoo." Jenny said.

"Lets go!" He answered as the children finished their ice cream.

"I had so much fun Jeremy!" Jenny said 2 hours later as they stood on her front steps.

"Me too." Jeremy replied as he tried not to show how disappointed he is that their day of fun is over

"Would you like to hang out with me for a while?" Jenny asked and Jeremy brightened.

"Yes!" He replied with a smile.

"Good! Lets go inside out of this heat." Jenny said and she and Jeremy went in the house.

"Daddy we're back!" Jenny called as the air conditioning hit them.

"Okay princess!" Came his voice from the study as Jenny took her hair out of the pigtails.

"Jeremy, I will be right back I have to comb my hair." Jenny said.

"Okay." He said and Jenny hurried up to her room.

"Hello Jeremy." Mrs. Foxworth said as she came from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Foxworth." He replied.

"Hello mom." Jenny said as she came downstairs again.

"Hello, did you children have fun today?" Mrs. Foxworth asked.

"Yes." Jenny answered.

"That's wonderful." Mrs Foxworth said.

"Oh, Jennifer you're home! Wonderful! Lunch is almost ready." Winston said when he came from the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Jenny asked.

"Filet mignon." He answered.

"Mom, can Jeremy stay for lunch?" Jenny asked.

"Of course he can!" She said.

"Thank you mom!" Jenny said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome Jenny." She answered.

"Come on Jeremy we should go wash our hands." Jenny said as she took Jeremy's hand and they went upstairs as Mrs. Foxworth smiled.

"What a fine, well mannered young man. Jenny really seems to like him and he clearly likes her too. I think I have a future son-in-law...!" She thought to herself.

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch." Jeremy said.

"You're welcome." Jenny replied as they dried their just washed hands "And after lunch we can play video games. I got a nintendo for christmas last year!"

"Cool!" Jeremy replied.

"Its in my room." Jenny said as she led Jeremy to her room and opened the door, giving him his first look at her room. There was a T.V. stand against the wall next to the door with a T.V. that had a V.C.R. and a Nintendo connected to it.

"Lunch is ready!" Came Winston's voice from downstairs.

"Come on, Jeremy." Jenny said and they hurried down to the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9 stalked

Over the next few weeks Jenny and Jeremys friendship grew stronger" they did everything together but suddenly Jenny had this nervous feeling that someone was following her everywhere and that she was constantly being watched everywhere she went even at school and at home she didn.t feel safe anywhere anymore.

Whats wrong with me Jenny said to herself as she looked around while she waited for the school bus one morning. Jenny get hold of yourself nobody is watching you and nobody is following you she told herself but she couldn.t get rid of the feeling that someone has been stalking her and that frightened her badly. HONNNK Jenny jumped in fear but it was just the school bus and she climbed aboard good morning Ted Jenny said to the driver" and good morning to you too Jenny he replied. Hey Jenny over here Jeremy called I was saving you a seat he said and Jenny sat next to him and hugged him good morning she replied after she buckled her seatbelt I have a present for you Jenny he said as he took a small box out of his coat pocket and opened it and Jenny gasped as Jeremy held up a silver chain necklace with a pink heart shaped pendant and when Jenny looked closer at the pendant she saw her name engraved on it Jeremy how did you ever afford this Jenny asked. Well your parents helped with that part. I picked it out and they took care of the rest Jeremy said" I love it thank you Jenny said as she tried the necklace on its beautiful and its a perfect fit Jeremy replied Jeremy you are the sweetest boy in New York Jenny told him as she laced her fingers with his and they both blushed and smiled shyly at each other. But Jenny was right to feel frightened because unknown to her Jeremys mother had some of the men on her late husbands payroll watching and following her wherever she went and she had worse things in store for Jenny. Jeremy really is the sweetest boy Jenny thought as she looked at the gorgeous necklace he bought which was around her neck. Oh Jenny you might want to take that off and put it away Jeremy said yes you're right somebody might try to steal it Jenny replied as she removed the necklace and put it in her coat pocket.


	10. Chapter 10 first date

Jeremy is here and Winston is waiting in the limo Mrs Foxworth" called to her daughter okay mom Jenny replied" as she came out of her room in a blue dress and black flats with her hair in french braids with purple ribbons in them and went downstairs. Wow Jenny you look beautiful Jeremy said" as he stared in shock Jenny smiled at him shyly thank you Jeremy you look very handsome Jenny told him so where are you children going Mrs Foxworth said Dinner and a movie Jeremy said as he took Jennys hand okay have fun children Mrs Foxworth said as Jenny and Jeremy climbed in the backseat of the limo and Winston closed the door and got in the drivers seat oh my little girls first date Mrs Foxworth said and smiled as the limo drove away.

The best thing about this restaurant is it has a band and dance floor Jenny said" as she laid her head on Jeremys shoulder and laced their fingers together and they smiled at each other well here we are Winston said as he opened the door to let the children out ladies first Jeremy said and Jenny giggled you are so very polite she told him" as he climbed out and stood next to her and they entered the restaurant can I help you asked a lady with blond hair yes reservation for Foxworth and Sykes Jenny said" oh yes follow me the lady said and she led them to their table and Jeremy pulled out Jennys chair and she sat and he pushed her chair in Jenny sighed he is such a well mannered boy she thought as a waiter handed them their menus and they quickly decided on what they were going to order I will have the filet mignon Jenny said" and I would like the steak and mashed potatoes Jeremy said" ok the waiter said and what would you like to drink he asked" I would like a chocolate milk please Jenny said"

that sounds good please make that two chocolate milks please Jeremy said" allright the waiter said as he went to the kitchen to give their orders to the cook Jeremy ever since I met you my life has been wonderful before I met you I didn.t have many friends except Oliver and Georgette and I used to get so lonely sometimes Jenny said as a tear trickled down her cheek and Jeremy wiped it away with his napkin please don.t cry he said as he held her hand I will be here for you always thank you she replied and she smiled at him. Here are your meals the waiter said and set their plates down and gave them their drinks. Enjoy he told them and they began to eat ten minutes later they were finished so what do we do now Jeremy asked how about a dance Jenny said and pointed to the dance floor okay but I have to warn you I am not that good of a dancer Jeremy said as she led him out on the floor don.t worry I know you will do fine Jenny said as she put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on Jennys waist and they began to sway slowly side to side.

See you can do it Jenny told him and he smiled wow you're right I don.t believe it the last time I tried to dance I ended up giving my partner black and blue feet because I kept stepping on them Jeremy said and he and Jenny laughed oh no I lost track of time Jenny said as she looked at the clock on the wall you're right Jeremy said as he looked at his watch it was eight seventeen and their movie started at eight p.m. well so much for the movie Jeremy said disappointedly" wait we can still have our after dinner movie Jenny said" oh right at your house Jeremy replied yes Jenny told him twenty minutes later they were back at Jennys house and her parents agreed to let Jeremy spend the night because his mother was away on business again fortunately he had brought a change of clothes including his pajamas lets go change into our P.J.S Jenny said" and the children went upstairs Jenny to her room and Jeremy to the guest room which was next to Jennys room and changed into his batman pajamas come on Jeremy Jenny said" and he came out and there was Jenny in a pink ankle length nightgown and bunny slippers uh you have rabbits on your feet Jeremy said" cute aren.t they she replied yes he agreed as they entered the living room so what movie should we watch Jeremy asked" I've got it Jenny said as she selected a tape and put it in the vcr and pressed play oh cool E.T. Jeremy said yes a its a great movie Jenny said" and Jeremy nodded in agreement and the friends cuddled on the couch as they watched it wasn.t long before Jenny had fallen asleep on Jeremys lap and he turned off the VCR and T.V. and stood up holding Jenny in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room and put her down on her bed and removed her bunny slippers then he covered her with the pink blanket on the bed and laid her head on her pillow goodnight night Jenny he said" and he kissed her on her cheek and he crept quietly out of her room and closed her door. He didn.t see the smile on Jennys face nor did he hear the words I love you Jeremy Sykes come from the little girls mouth.


	11. Chapter 11 making plans

Good morning Jenny Jeremy said" as they met outside their rooms. Hi Jenny replied as they headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth, so what do you want to do today Jeremy asked" well I am going shopping today would you like to come along she answered okay he replied, great we can go to all our favorite stores Jenny said.

Where do you usually go Jeremy said" Bloomingdales and Macys Jenny replied that's cool he said" what about you Jenny asked, any stores that sell movies on VHS and Nintendo games Jeremy said"

I know a lot of stores that we can check out Jenny said" Children breakfast is ready Winston called from downstairs, okay we are coming Jenny replied as she grabbed Jeremys hand and they made their way downstairs to the breakfast table both trying to ignore the butterflies they felt in their stomachs good morning mom and dad Jenny said" as she and Jeremy sat down next to each other good morning did you children sleep well Mrs Foxworth asked"yes Ma'am Jeremy said" wonderful Jennys mom replied" what are we having this morning Jenny asked" french toast and pancakes Winston said" as he entered carrying the food.

Yum I love French toast Jeremy replied" so what do you children have planned for today Mr Foxworth asked" Jeremy is going to come shopping with me Jenny replied" yes I have always wanted to see Macys and maybe we could check out Fao Schwarz too Jeremy said" that's a great idea Jenny exclaimed excitedly" thanks Jeremy replied. you're welcome Jenny said" why don.t you children go and get dressed Mrs Foxworth suggested"


	12. Chapter 12 shopping

Jeremys jaw dropped when he saw how beautiful Jenny looked. she was wearing a pink dress black high heels and her hair was done up in twin pigtails with pink bows tied in them making her look like a redheaded version of Inspector Gadgets niece Penny or Kim or Dawn from the care bears movies. Wow Jenny you look very pretty he stammered' as he took her hand and they made their way to the limo where Winston was waiting.

Ladies first Jeremy said" as he opened the car door for her Jenny blushed you are such a gentlemen she replied" as she entered the limo and Jeremy climbed in after her and shut the door. Buckle your seatbelts children Winston said as he started the car and Jenny and Jeremy buckled up. So where do you children want to go first Winston asked" F.A.O. S.C.H.W.A.R.Z. Jenny and Jeremy answered" simultaneously allright Winston said" 20 minutes later Jenny and Jeremy were at their destination and browsing. Jeremy the Nintendo games are over there she said as she pulled him by the hand to the video game section Wow look at all these games they replied simultaneously once again So what games are you going to get Jeremy asked" Hmm Jenny said" as she checked the selection this one looks good its called rampage and its a two player game so we can play it together Jenny replied"

and this one The Goonies 2 she said I have that one at home its a great game Jeremy told her. What games are you going to buy Jenny asked" Well I don.t know Jeremy said" as he couldn.t make up his mind don.t worry my parents said we can buy as much as we want Jenny said" Well I already have Super Mario Brothers 1 and 2 so I think maybe I am going to get Super Mario Brothers 3 And Pac-man and Contra which is another two player we can enjoy together Jeremy said" awesome Jenny replied as they made their way to the checkout counter and paid the lady behind the counter as she bagged their purchases so where should we go next Jeremy asked" how about Macys Jenny suggested" cool I always wanted to see the inside of Macys Jeremy said as Jenny got in the back of the limo and he got in behind her and closed the door. Where to next children Winston asked" Macys please" Jenny answered ok Winston said as Jenny and Jeremy fastened their seatbelts and Winston started the car. And before they knew it Winston pulled the limo up the main entrance of Macys and Jenny and Jeremy got out and entered the store. Jenny led Jeremy to the electronics department so they could check out the V.H.S. section. So what movies are you going to get Jeremy asked" as Jenny went to the horror section and picked out Friday the 13th parts 1 2 and 3 your parents let you watch scary movies Jeremy asked" in amazement yes Jenny replied" wow you are the coolest girl I ever have met Jeremy said" and Jennys face turned pink as she smiled at her friend shyly so not only are you the prettiest but you are the coolest Jeremy said as he took Jennys hand and picked the movies he was going to purchase Halloween Black Christmas and My Bloody Valentine and the children made their way to the checkout counter and paid the clerk. Then they made their way back to the limo We are ready to go home Winston Jenny said" Okay Jenny Winston replied" and he and the children headed back to the Foxworth home.


	13. Chapter 13 going to the ballet

Jenny was nervous tonight she and Jeremy were going to see swan lake. She fidgeted with the straps on her mary janes and she put a headband with a pink bow on her head and smoothed her pink dress. The doorbell rang that's Jeremy" Jenny thought to herself as she hurried downstairs and opened the front door. Good evening Jenny Jeremy said" Hello she replied" you look gorgeous Jeremy said" Jenny blushed as she took his hand. wait don.t go yet Mrs Foxworth exclaimed" she held up her cellphone to take some pictures. Mom we don.t have time Jenny replied" as her mother motioned for Jenny and Jeremy to stand next to each other. Wonderful now Jeremy put your arm around her Mrs Foxworth instructed" and Jeremy wrapped his arm around Jennys waist as Jenny turned red from embarrassment as her mother took their picture. You two look so adorable Mrs Foxworth said" Come on Jeremy Winston is waiting in the limo Jenny told him" and they exited the house and entered the car. Jenny took a look at Jeremy and she was amazed at how handsome he looked in his tuxedo you look very cute Jeremy she said" thank you Jenny he replied" as he held her hand


	14. Chapter 14 at the ballet

The limo pulled up in front of the metropolitan opera house and Jeremy opened the car door. Ladies first Jeremy said"


End file.
